Hetacrack
by awesome scones
Summary: Hetalia crack. May make you qestion sanity. Just a bunch of random junk.


Hetalia crack... Hetacrack! I own nothing! Just my awesome self

* * *

England was watching Television when a Flying Mint Bunny crashed through the wall

"Oh Yeah!"

"... Mint Bunny? What would you do?"

"For what Britain?"

"whaaat~ would~ yooouu~ dooooo~ for a Klondike bar?"

"I don't know..."

Just then America Jumped through the window "IMA BANANA!"

"What?" England and FMB said in union.

"Ima banana!"

"Okay?"

The America started singing the I'm a banana song.

Meanwhile~

Canada was in the pool then got a foot cramp and started to drawn "HELP ME! I'M MEALTING!"

Then a Russian lifeguard came out running in slow motion like in the movies.

"Russia HELP I'm drowning!"

"Shhhh~! Da? I'm trying to be sexy~!"

"You know... You do look sexy."

"da."

* * *

Back Tah England!

Back to Canada!

Back to England!

Back to Canada!

Back to England!

Back to...Who?

Back to England... Again.

England fell asleep on the coach because the I'm a banan song told him too.

Then France Broke through the other wall "OH YEAH!"

"DAMN IT FRANCE! WE ALREADY DID THAT!" the Arthur yelled while breaking the fourth wall.

"You know what, Awesome Scones? You can't break a wall that was never built." now the Arthor is sulking in the corner...

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK~!

Just kidding~

No I'm not!

Yes I am

No I'm not

Yes I am

Just kidding.. Just kidding!

Back to England !

Now where was I?... Oh yes ENGLAND!

France was staring at England like a creeper..."look at little Igg Igg sleeping so soundly..."

"WAKE UP IGG IGG! WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER!"

"Oh it's okay.. You see I have a SAFTY TOURCH and some SAFTY WATER! I'll be fine."

"if you say so"

Then France left... Then a mister ate him...then spated him out... He tasted bad.. Then aliens abducted him.. Then put him... CUZ' HE'S RAPPIN' EVERYBODY OUT HEER!

*insert witty pun*

Chuck Noris invented those... You best be jellin'

FOR SEALAND!

"That isn't even a country!" England yelled.

"oh I know... I had to add him though... Share the love."

Then sealand poped out of the ground and walked over to England "Mommy where did I came from?"

"I'm a man. A manly man!"

"Mommy where. did. I. Come. From."

"I built you for war."

Then France popped up "Make love not war!"

Then America popped up"Dude what up with these random pop ups', and dude...THAT'S TOTTALY WHAT SHE SAID!"

Then Spain popped up "No mi amigo, that's what France said."

Then Romano popped up "NYAN CAT! ACTIVATE!"

Then a poptart cat came out and hit Germany and laughed "Nanananananan!" why? Cuz' it can

"Oi, quite butchering my language!"

"Sorry? I'm speaking American! I'll show you the difference... Now I'm speaking English."

"face meet palm."

Back to Canada

A few hours later~

"Still dying..."

"Comming!"

Canadagot out and walked over to Russia "the pool is made of vodka."

Then Canada got back in and droawned again.

Russia jummped in at lightning speed.

"You lied, Da?"

"Yeah" Canada said cassually.

The end... FOR CANADA!

Back to England!

For the last time!

England, America, Prussia, Germany and awesome scones(that's right you be hating) where playing apples to apples. When "something scary" was the subject here where the chooses

1) death

2) Russia

3)spiders

4)sharks

The answer was... Russia.

Then a truck came and killed Germany... That's okay no one likes Germany... Except...Germans? Yeah let's go with that...

"WEST? NOOOO! YOU STILL OWE ME BEER!"

The en- "No not till I get my beer!"

"okay okay chill...gosh!"

Then Germany came back to life and gave Prussia beer... Happy?

"Nien it's too unrealistic."

"really? This is Crack!"

"oh seriously?"

"mmmhmmm"

"oh seriousely?"

"mmmmhmmm"

"oh seriously"

"mmmhmmm- nooooooo!"

"what?"

"Keykey's dead!"

"let's do the fork in the garbage disposal!"

"ding ding ding we have a winner!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND END THE MADNESS!"

"~~~~ hahahahah RRRRRRRRRRRRR. R...r. Ha..."

"you done ye-"

"NEVER!"

"Oka-"

"never" Prussia whispered

"when we're you apart of this?"

"Oh? Never."

"NEEEEEVVVVERRRR! Never ends hahahahahahahahha... Okay we end..."

"..."

"..."

"...when?"

"Shhh you'll ruin the moment!"

"sorry.."

"okay... We end NOW!"


End file.
